As the items that heavily weigh among the matters of concern for women, cosmetic decoration and slimness may be cited.
The cosmetic decoration largely varies the impression of a person who has used it. Of course, the object of this cosmetic decoration resides in satisfying the wish to be more beautiful. There are also times when the advantage of the change of the impression by cosmetic decoration manifested in altering the mode of feeling Is longed for and even materialized. From this point of view, the daily cosmetic decoration may well be called an act which women can perform with enjoyment.
Meanwhile, however, the cosmetic decoration can form a large burden for women. In the present situation in which the cosmetic decoration is recognized as what must be performed naturally, the sensation of burden inflicted on women possibly grows excessively because the act of performing the cosmetic decoration everyday may well be said in a sense as an obligation laid on woman.
The elements of the cosmetic decoration under discussion include eyebrow pencil, eye shadow, eye line, lip stick, foundation, etc. The cycbrow pencil, eye shadow, eye line, and lip stick are such in nature that they may be properly varied to suit the particular feeling created by a given woman on the particular day In contrast, the foundation does not need to be varied very much day by day because it is intended to emphasize the contour of a face by imparting light and shade roughly to the face throughout the entire area thereof. Actually, however, women are spending much time in applying the foundation evenly to their faces and they repeat this application any number of times daily because the foundation is caused to peel off with the elapse of time on exposure to water or perspiration. By forming the foundation which inherently necessitates no such repetition of application in a constitution fixed to a degree enough to obviate the necessity for the daily repetition of application under discussion, it is made possible to curtail the labor otherwise excessively spent concerning the cosmetic decoration.
Further, the foundation entails the complexity that it must be selected to match the color of the skin of an individual person intending to purchase it in addition to the complexity which pertains to the necessity for evenly applying it to the face. A great variety of foundations are marketed for the sake of ensuring natural finish of cosmetic decoration. Undeniably the probability that such a consumer will find a foundation perfectly fit for the color of her skin is low.
Another matter of concern for women is the slimming, i.e. reduction of the body weight. It is an evident fact that women fondly cherish the hope of becoming slim. Their wish at least to look slim exists certainly. In attempting to materialize this wish to look slim, they are allowed to utilize the technique of foundation mentioned above. That is, by applying a proper terminator of light and shade to arms and logs and emphasizing the parts of light and shade thereon, it is made possible to make a body look beautiful in harmonious modulation. The method called “body makeup” which recent actresses and models are exercising as during the course of filming constitutes itself the technique of foundation just mentioned. This method implies daily application of a foundation to arms and legs. Since the fulfillment of this method entails considerable trouble, it is nearly impossible for women at large to stick to the method faithfully.
The present invention has been perfected based on the concept illustrated above. It is aimed at providing a technique for cosmetic decoration which easily obtains the effect based on the same terminator of light and shade as is attained by the application of a foundation, enables the resultant beautiful state to last for a fixed number of days without entailing any collapse due to exposure to water or perspiration, and promises natural finish of the cosmetic decoration, thereby alleviating the burden of cosmetic decoration and easily bringing the effect of enabling a user to look thin.